


This's how it works

by snowynight



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the ruin left after the vampire war, Steve's waiting for Tony to wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This's how it works

Steve forced himself not to hover outside the tent while Night Nurse checked Tony over. He had been military and learned discipline from it, but this time... His knuckles were white from exertion, his mouth tight. He'd lost too many people. Not Tony too.

It had been a good month as they finally got the internal plumbing to work, with Reed's help. Steve had thought it amusing to see Reed and Tony debating about the best way to install it, but he was only too happy to see that one more thing was back to normal in life.

And Tony fell.

Ironic, right? Iron Man didn't fall because of the aliens, the vampires, or the super-villains they fought. He fell because of a disease that he would have completely recovered from just a few months ago

Steve had thought that the 1930’s were bad enough.

Night Nurse finally left the tent, too late, and Steve's heart was in his throat. He could barely make himself ask, "Is Tony... Will he...?"

"I’m doing my best, but I can't guarantee anything yet. But if he survives a few days, he should be all right," Night Nurse said.

"Thank you," Steve said. He wanted to hold on to the hope, but pragmatism that helped him survive now taught him that lives were vulnerable.

What he saw everyday just confirmed this.

"Can I go in to see him? I won't stay too long, and..."

"Sure. I need to go to other patients now," Night Nurse said.

Steve went into the tent and sat by Tony. Tony's face was unnaturally red, his breath was frighteningly noisy, and with his usually sharp eyes closed, the classical lines of Tony just made him look more fragile. Steve held Tony's hand and gently touched Tony's lips with water so that he could drink. He whispered to Tony, "Sleep well. We're all waiting for you. I'm waiting for you."

Steve finally left and threw himself into the work of reconstruction. There was always work that needed a pair of hands, in New York at this time period. He'd rather work. At least he’d be useful to others.

Steve still sometimes woke up in his sleep, sweat all over, with the usual nightmare. The fight with the vampires had only added more fuel to them. Friends turned mindless monsters, Allies sucked dry to death. Then Steve would keep still and try to not wake up the others. But Tony was always there for him, with his silence and warmth. He didn't want to lose this.

After a long day of work, Steve joined the night patrol with Wanda and Carol. The vampires lord might be defeated now, but the threat was still there. He knew it was particularly hard on Wanda, who had been friends with the now vampire X-Men. Luckily Carol was there for her.

Then he returned to see a pale but awake face, it was Tony's, smiling.

Tony finally woke up but he never completely recovered. Steve's heart twisted when Tony coughed like hell whenever the day was cold. But at least he was alive, Steve told himself, and hoped for a better tomorrow.


End file.
